Lullaby
by Fairytale725
Summary: Okay, this is a oneshot song fic to a song called Lullaby, who would've guessed? A few years after Harry graduated Hogwarts The second battle is still going and him and Hermione are together. The second Battle began in thier 7th year, not 5th in my story


**Lullaby**

_**Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say**_

Hermione lay sleeping wraped in Harry's arms. Harry was wide awake and watched as Hermiones chest went up and down with every breath she take. He remembered the day that he asked her.

::MEMORY::

"_Harry, what will happen if you die in the war? I don't want to think of a life with out you. Can't you just stay?" _

"_Mione, you know as well as I do that I'm the only one that can defeat Voldemort_."_ Harry didn't want to leave, but he knew that he had to._

"_I know, but I wish that there was something I could do. I didn't think that I could go on when Ron died, none of us did. He was like a brother to me and to a lot of other people, but you helped me through it. You helped everybody, even with all the pain that you were going through, you still stood strong. You don't deserve all of this." Hermione was on the verge of tears._

"_Mione, I love you. We've been going out for three years, but I've loved you since the day we met. I just didn't realize it for what it was." Harry got down on one knee and took Hermiones hand. "Hermione, will you marry me?" He was hoping with everything in him that she would say yes. Hermione burst in to tears and hugged Harry._

"_Oh, yes! Of courseI'd love to marry you Harry." Harry took a ring out of his pocket and placed it on Hermiones finger. It was one of the happiest days of his life._

:: END MEMORY::

**_I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go, no matter where you are  
I never will be far away_**

A month after that they had their wedding, and now three months later Hermione told him the news.

::MEMORY::

"_Harry, I have something to tell you." Hermione said with a somewhat desperate but still happy look in her eyes._

"_What is it?" Harry asked her._

"_I-i-im pregnant." she told him, barely in a whisper._

"_What?" Harry asked because he couldn't understand what she said._

"_Harry, I'm pregnant!!!" She scream, fighting tears._

"_Mione that's great! But why are you crying?" He asked, bewildered._

"_What if you die during the war Harry," Hermione broke into tears. "What if I'm left all alone with my child? I don't know how I would survive with out you!!!! How would I take care of my baby? He would grow up without a father!! I can't live without you. Harry, what will I do?" Hermione buried her face in her hands and produced muffled sobs. Harry went up and put his arms around her._

"_Mione I will never, ever leave you. Not really. Even if I die I will always be near you, watching over you." Harry smiled down at her. "You called it a he." Hermione looked up and smiled back through her tears._

"_Mothers intuition," she said softly. He pulled her closer and they stayed locked in an embrace._

:: END MEMORY::

**_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an Emerald Bay_**

Hehad so much that he wanted to tell her. So much that he needed to say, but still he kept silent. Hermione stirred in his arms and he whispered to her.

"Hey Mione," he began. "Do you remember that time during school in our fifth year at the Department of Mysteries? When you got hit by that spell? That was the first time that I ever realized how much I loved you. I thought you died then, and in those few seconds I didn't know what to do, I was lost. But then when Neville found your pulse everything came back to me and I was so relived. I knew then that I loved you."

"And then there was that time in the sixth year when you decided to go out with Ron. I was jealous. I didn't want to admit it, I wanted to be happy for you, for both of you. But I wasn't; that's why I tried not to be around you guys that much. Man, I had wanted to tell you that I loved you so many times that year but I never could, for fear of losing both you and Ron as friends."

"When you had that fight with him and you guys broke up I had no clue the fight was about me. I was so happy. I tried not to show it, but I don't think I hid it that well. It was weird between all of us for awhile, but we got through it. We always did." A lone tear escaped Harrys eye.

"You were always there to comfort me, always. There were times when you were the only one able to calm me. When I was on one of my rants, you were always the only one not afraid to put me in place. Then came our seventh and last year. The year that the Second War started. That year was horrible. We had N.E.W.T.S and then we also had the war. It was hard, but like I said before, we got through it; we always did. But this time not all of the Dream Team survived."

_**And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep **_

_**Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me**_

"I remember the day like it was yesterday. We were walking to class, all three of us, and for once none of us were paying much attention. We were all laughing and having fun." Tears began to pour down Harry's eyes. "Mione, I'm so sorry now that I ever thought anything would be okay while we were walking. I should've known, I really should've." His voice was quivering. "But I didn't. And when they attacked I wasn't ready, none of us were. We turned the corner and there they were. Waiting. I drew my wand out, but Ron was to slow. I heard the spell coming, I tried to stop it, but I-I couldn't, I didn't have enough power." Harry broke down in sobs. Voice shaking; body shaking. "It hit Ron. There was terror in his eyes, he knew it was coming. He couldn't stop it. He fell to the ground; I grabbed you and ran. I ran so fast and so hard. I was so afraid for you Mione, so afraid. I didn't want you to die like Ron had just done."

"I ran and ran until I found Dumbledor. I told him what happened and he took off. You began to weep and I held you. I held you in my arms and let you cry. You have no clue how much I wanted to cry with you. But I couldn't-" Harry let out a deep trembling breath. "I had to be strong. For you, for every one. If I showed my fear, my pain, then every one would be afraid; would feel pain. I didn't want that, I had to be strong."

"At Rons funeral I think I was the only one who didn't let a tear spill. But somehow you still knew, you always know," Harry smiled slightly through his tears. " You comforted me unknowingly. You told me it would be alright. It would be; it was. I told you then for the first time how much you meant to me, how much I loved you. You started crying harder. I thought I'd done something wrong, but then you pulled me to you and embraced me. You told me you felt the same. I was so happy then Mione, you always make me happy. And no matter where I am I know that you will always be in my heart, always be a part of me."

**_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullabye_**

_**Then in your heart, there will always be a part of me **_

Harry stared at Hermione for awhile and let the small tears drip down his face. He saw her smile in her dreams.

"Harry," she whispered. "Lets name him James, he's beautiful." She was dreaming about the future baby Harry realized.

"James sounds like a great name, Mione." He whispered all though he knew she couldn't hear him. He wanted so badly to be a father, and he was finally getting a chance. But he didn't want his child to be born in the time of a huge Wizarding War that had been going on for three and a half years. He wanted his child to be happy, to have a better life then he ever had.

Harry got up and took out a parchment and quill. He began to write:

_Dear Mione,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to go. If I said goodbye while you were awake then I don't think I'd be able to leave. I don't want my future son, James, to grow up with the war still going. Yes, that's what I want to name him. I heard you say it in your sleep and thought it was a great idea. This may be the last time you hear from me. Please don't cry Mione. I know you will, but don't cry too much. I only want what's best. I wish I could promise I'd be back, but I'm not a seer. I don't know who will win. I hope I do, I hope I live to tell all of my great adventures as a kid to my son. If I don't live you'll have to tell him. I hope I see you again, so for now lets just pretend that I've already won. I love you Mione and always will. See you soon._

_With all my Love,_

_Harry_

**_Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabies go on and on  
They never die, that's how you and I will be_**

Harry sealed the letter and put it on the coffee table. He bent over Hermione and kissed her on the forehead.

"I Love you Mione," He whispered. He went to the door and opened it. Taking one look backward, he went through the door leaving Hermione to find the note on the table when she awoke. It was time for the final battle, and no one knew how it would end.

The End

Okay, thats the end, i think. this is my first ever fanfic so please R&R!! Thanx!!!;)


End file.
